The Seventy Year Stand Up
by Merlin-Herondale
Summary: Seventy years ago Steve Rodgers crashed a plane into the ocean to save the lives of millions. He asked for a rain check for the date he promised with the girl of his dreams. She gave him until next Saturday at 8 o'clock, but he never showed. Now seventy years later, they finally get their dance, just not the way they promised each other all those years ago. I DONT OWN THE AVEGERS


The sun was shining outside, the birds chirping, not a single could in the sky. Clint, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Thor, and Tony were all sitting around Stark tower resting. It was a month after the battle with Loki and the first day the team all had the same day off, so Tony insisted Natasha and Clint joined them at Stark tower, since everyone else claimed a room there and was now living under the roof while the building itself was under construction. The media had caught on quickly to the Avengers new living arrangements and tried hassling out stories from all of them. Tony gave them white lies, though being the only thing to work with, the media printed his stories. They were funny little stories so it didn't bother the guys much.

The team was sitting on the couches in the main living area watching the news. Tony, Steve, Bruce and Thor were laughing while Natasha and Clint were grinning. All in all it was a nice, peaceful day. Tony had told J.A.R.V.I.S. not to let anyone into the tower unless it was of importance. When J.A.R.V.I.S. said a women was at the door, the entire team was a bit shocked someone made it passed the super computer.

"I said only people of importance J.A.R.V.I.S." said Tony.

J.A.R.V.I.S, replied in the same voice he always did. "the women says it is and I do not wish to argue with her anymore." Tony rolled his eyes before telling his computer to send her away. The news was able to play two full stories before J.A.R.V.I.S. once again spoke. "Sir, the women is being very persistent." Tony was rolling his eyes, he was about to speak when Bruce cut him off.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. send her up." he said calmly.

Tony was on him instantly. "Bruce do not tell J.A.R.V.I.S. to do something after I've told him not to do it." Tony's voice grew a bit louder, but as the elevator dinged his took a deep breath to calm down. The team all turned their heads to the elevator in curiosity taking control of them. The women they saw standing there was old, it was a miracle she could stand on her own. Tony was about to ask why she was of importance when the person sitting to his left stood up suddenly. "Steve?" asked Tony.

Steve was no longer paying attention to him. The news grew quiet, his team disappeared, the world around him froze. He was staring at the most beautiful women he had ever laid eye upon. Brown eyes met with blue and the women before him stepped out of the elevator. "Steve Rogers." she said, shocking the Avengers, forcing Natasha and Clint to tense, ready for battle if the old women was a threat. "How dare you stand me up." The Avengers were confused by this, though Natasha understood immediately and a tears threatened to fall from her eye. "Do you know how long I've waited? Seventy years, seventy years I've waited for you." Everyone except Thor now understood, the women that stood before them was a women from the forties.

Steve's voice was shaky when he spoke. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry? I'm sorry? You made me wait seventy years for our date and all you can say is 'I'm sorry'?"

Steve was standing in the same spot, frozen to the ground by shock. "I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance." he said, a flash from the past taking over his mind.

Understanding, Peggy smiled and went along. "Alright, a week next Saturday at the Stark Club."

"You got it" said Steve, tears falling with every blink.

"8 o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late, understood?" her voice chocked a little on the last part.

"You know I still don't know how to dance." said Steve, stating the truth, even now in 2012.

"I'll show you how just be there." Peggy's voice was the same one she held during the crash.

Steve finished their final conversation. "We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your toes."

"So you were going to say toes?" asked Peggy.

"What?" Steve asked, brows lowered in confusion, now back in the present with the flashback gone.

Peggy was crying now, "The plane crash." she said tilting her head slightly to the side. "It cut you off. The last thing I heard was 'we'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your' then the radio went silent. I always thought you were going to say toes, but I was never certain." Tears now racing down Peggy's checks.

Steve was a few steps away from her now. "Yeah." he paused and took a deep breath. "I was going to say toes."

Now they were holding each other. Peggy was holding him as tight as possible and Steve held her as gently as he could, afraid he would break her weaken bones. Steve leaned down and kissed her lips gently and just held his there until breath was needed. Steve heard Tony say something, but he couldn't hear the words exactly, all he could hear was Peggy breathing. They only pulled from there embrace when music started to fill the room. Classical music, from the forties.

"It's not the Stark Club, and it's not 8 o'clock. But it is Saturday." Tony said as tears fell from his eyes. Steve looked at his team, each and every one of them. There was not a single dry eye in the room, even Natasha and Clint were crying.

"Thanks for waiting." said Steve.

Peggy shock her head slightly. "Thanks for coming back in one piece."

Steve looked back at his date and held out his hand. "May I have this dance ma'am?" He felt her hand grab his and looked into her eyes. "I've waited seventy years for this Steve Rodgers. If you make me wait another minute I might make you drop and give me twenty." A small chuckle escaped his lips as he pulled her into the rhythm of the song.

The five Avenger's stayed seated and watched the couple dance, listening to their conversation. They knew it was an intimate moment, and that they deserved privacy, but no one could move, the sweetness of the moment was to strong. They were afraid if they moved the moment would end.

The World War II veterans danced for hours. Steve knew Peggy was tired, but whenever he tried to stop she pulled him in for another dance. "I've waited too long for this to stop now." was what she said every time, and every time she won and danced another song with the only man she had loved for the past seventy-one years.


End file.
